


Where is Evan

by Ab3l



Series: Tevan Drabbles [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen, Horror, based off dead realm, chase scenes, dead realm, tevan is implied, the other three appear in a sentance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this the myth that you call.. An update?<br/>Yeah, I was in a Tevan-y mood even though this can't even be called Tevan. I call ithat cause like, Tyler is the only one really actively chasing him along with the Butcher plus there's a sentace there its just...<br/>Implied in my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where is Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the myth that you call.. An update?  
> Yeah, I was in a Tevan-y mood even though this can't even be called Tevan. I call ithat cause like, Tyler is the only one really actively chasing him along with the Butcher plus there's a sentace there its just...  
> Implied in my head.

Evan breathed as quickly and quietly as he could, staying up against the wall of the castle, trying to keep in the dark. He could hear Brock’s scream from where he was, and he gripped his jeans, knowing that his legs were shaking in his sneakers. Why did they think it was a good idea to go exploring through what they had believed to be was an abandoned castle. He could hear the laughter of the butcher, before his former living friends joined him. He saw one pass him and he held his breath as the ghostly figure went past him.

“Where is Evan, where is Evan~” Tyler began singing, his voice going menacing as he got closer, seeing the red and orange aura of a living person. “Somewhere close, somewhere close ~” Craig joined in, his voice just as menacing. “Where could he be hiding, where could he be hiding~" Evan quickly scooted back, falling against a handle. He felt a smile hit his face as he quickly went to open it. If he could just pop it open and slide down, he could find a way out. “We'll find you, we'll find you~" Evan got the panel open, when he heard Tyler laugh close to him. Evan screamed and quickly went down, falling hard against a pile of wood and hay. He couldn't worry about his pain, he got up and quickly started running. He only had one chance to get away, he couldn't waste it. He could hear heavy footsteps and didn't dare turn back as he sped up, trying to keep tears from falling down his face as he rounded a corner. He saw a door right ahead, and went to open it.

The butcher was directly in front of him.

Evan only had a split second to react, and he jumped out of the way as the machete went down. It sliced off part of his jacket and cut into his arm, making the butcher go even more berzerk at the smell of blood. Evan pulled down a vent and began crawling through as fast as he could, sweat and tears start falling, but determination and bravery were written across his face. Along with fear. Lots of fear. He almost made it, when he saw the vent open and a pale hand grab his arm and pull him out forcefully. Evan screamed and fought against the person holding him, kicking their stomach and legs, but they wouldn't budge.

A pale hand with long nails grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his captor. Tyler had black eye sockets and red dots for eyes, and as he smiled menacingly, his teeth were sharp and had black and red stains on them. His skin looked grotesque and pale, veins were popping out, and his formerly adorably messy blond hair was standing at all ends, and had soot in it. Tyler leaned close to his ear. “You're not very good at hiding. Now pay the consequences He sing songed, before he brought a clawed hand up, and slashed.

The last thing Evan heard was a maniacal laugh, and his head hitting the ground with a thump.

_Where is Evan, where is Evan?_

_Somewhere close, somewhere close._

_Where could he be hiding, where could he be hiding?_

_I've found you._

_I've found you._

**Author's Note:**

> If we're being technical, I wrote this last.


End file.
